heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Creamsicle Coding
this character belongs to droplet. please don't steal her or the coding! ---- «♤» text Creamsicle is much like her fellow SandWings build-wise. Her legs are long and nimble, and her tail is serpentine and lengthy. Her wings are large, but lack muscle, so she is relatively weak in her wings and can not fly for extended periods of time. Her frill stretches all the way from the tip of her snout down past her wings, but stops a bit past her back legs, shorter than most SandWing’s frills. Creamsicle has a long and thin snout, perfect for licking her plate. Creamsicle’s body itself is petite, like a Kingsnake compared to a King Cobra. Creamsicle is very rounded, unlike other SandWings. Her scales are rounded, and are bear no scars blisters or blemishes. Her claws and horns are gently dulled and rounded, not sharp to the touch like other SandWIng horns. Her body itself is a tad plump, but her frame is still light and lean. ---- While Creamsicle may look like a SandWing in her build and features, her color palette is completely different. Her scales are a jumble of pinks, oranges and dusty yellows, and her wings are the colors of a sunrise. Creamsicle’s mainscales are three different colors, per SandWing’s scale patterns. The bottom layer of scales, closest to her underscales are a pale pink, like the color of a typical pink rose. The middle layer is a pink color similar to the bottom row, except darker with grey undertones. Her topscales are a grayish-orange color similar to the hue of the craggy peaks of the foothills in the Claws of the Clouds mountains. Her underscales are the color of desert sand, stark and unforgiving. But somehow, on Creamsicle, it almost seems like a happy color. Moving on to her claw and horn color. Naturally, her horns and claws were the color of wet sand on the shores of an oasis pool. Creamsicle never liked the color, so she always paints her claws, usually a cheery combination of light pink and pale blue. Her eyes are similar hue to the natural hue of her claws, only grayer and deeper, like a never-ending pit. Creamsicle’s wings are gorgeous. They look like a sunrise on the horizon, with white puffy ‘clouds’ appearing here and there. They gently ombre from bright raspberry pink on the end to Creamsicle orange as the central color, and finally ending in bright and cheery banana yellow. As stated earlier, puffy white cumulus pepper her wings, completing the look of a bright morning sky. Her frill is very similar to her wings, except it lacks the white spots, or ‘clouds’. The frill starts out a placid light yellow, then shifts into the cheerful creamsicle orange. After the orange, raspberry pink surfaces at the top of the frill and continues down her spine with the orange and yellow beneath it. Eventually, the raspberry consumes the lighter colors and takes over before stopping with the frill. ---- Creamsicle isn’t extravagant, nor does she lack jewelry and adornment. She just prefers simple things, like stud earrings or simple band bracelets. She usually wears her orange topaz earrings and simple gold band bracelet. Despite her love of simplicity, Creamsicle would wear fancier things, but only on occasion and if the occasion calls for it.